L'air du serpent
by Junkia
Summary: Une bataille fait rage dans Hogwarts. Harry et un inconnu se retrouvent dans une salle et passent une nuit inoubliable mais le destin leur laissera t'il le temps de se découvrir ? Slash HPDM. FIC FINIE
1. Emplifio Rictus SEmpra

Salut tout le monde. Ce sont mes premiers pas d'auteur alors soyez indulgents. Je suis une folle furieuse des fics HP/DM depuis environ un an et je n'aime que ce couple, je trouve qu'ils forment une osmose parfaite. Et j'ai eu une idée de fic en écoutant une chanson, mais je voulais pas l'écrire, j'avais peur de pas être à la hauteur alors, je l'ai proposé à une copine, qui m'a convainque de l'écrire avec elle. J'ai commencé et une fois lancée, j'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Mais je bloquais pour le premier chapitre, c'est donc Alizée qui en a fait une partie. Et elle m'a bien aidé en me trouvant des idées quand je bloquais au cours de l'écriture, donc, MERCI milles fois à Aliz de Slytherin pour son soutien, son aide et ses conseils.

Je remercie aussi Céc et Mathieu pour leurs avis et leurs soutiens.

Assez de blabla, passons à la lecture et je vous laisse seul juge.

Je préviens que c'est triste ! lol

**Titre** : L'air du serpent

**Auteur** : Junkia

**Genre** : Slash lemon et larmes

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi… ( même pas Draco ? regard implorant , apparemment non) tout est à J.K.R.

Hogwarts, le 23 juin, dans le couloir de métamorphose, 19h35

Emplifio rictus sempra ! hurla le Gryffindor

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et le sort l'atteint avec une facilité déconcertante. Il fut alors pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, des larmes roulant sur son visage froissé par le rire. Il était totalement plié en deux et avait l'air heureux comme jamais. Le jeune Potter en resta bouche bée. Qui aurait pu imaginer voir un jour Malfoy junior riant à chaudes larmes, d'un rire franc, inconscient et innocent ? (si ce n'est Blaise Zabini…) certes il était touché par un sort, mais on aurait pu croire qu'il saurait se contrôler, comme si c'était tout naturel pour lui.

Potter, ta coupe de cheveux est tout à fait excellente !

Draco fit un pas en avant pour toucher les mèches rebelles de son pire ennemi. Le garçon ne pensa même pas à se reculer, tant son étonnement était grand. Drake passa sa main blanche comme neige dans ses épais cheveux noirs, tout en contraste, et commença à jouer avec…

Les deux sorciers étaient seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry sentit son trouble croître inévitablement. Draco, qui ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait, se remit à rire comme un enfant, et se jeta dans les bras d'un Harry éberlué. Déstabilisé par le poids soudain qui lui tombait dessus, Harry fit un pas en arrière, se pris le pied de Malfoy et tomba à la renverse avec un blond au dessus de lui.

Croche pied Potty ! Un point pour Slytherin et zéros pour Gryffindor. Je sais que je suis le meilleur, pas la peine de me le dire ! On va lancer un autre jeu pour voir si t'arrive à m'égaler.

Harry essaya de se dégager du blond pour se relever, mais ce n'était pas dans les intentions du prince des Slytherin de le laisser partir. Il l'entraîna avec lui dans une série de roulés boulés interminables. Leurs corps s'emmêlaient, fusionnaient ensemble comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne… un assemblage parfait. Deux goldens boys réunis… Jusqu'à ce que le mur les stop dans leur élan.

Draco, en dessous d'Harry, arrêta soudain de rigoler. Apparemment le sortilège n'avait plus beaucoup d'influence sur lui. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, tous deux choqués en analysant leur situation. Le trouble s'empara d'eux en un instant.

Et le combat conscience/ sentiment de Draco débuta :

_«Potter, je ne te savais pas cet atout… tes yeux sont tellement…_

…_tellement ?_

.._beau ! Non, c'est plus que ça. Jamais je n'avais vu des prunelles aussi pétillantes… une mer de vert limpide comme les eaux d'un torrent éclatant de vie. Et ton parfum… l'odeur du feu. Un étrange mélange de fructose et de chaleur._

_Mes mains sentent encore des mèches emmêlées et douces comme du satin… je… stop ! _

_Troublé Malfoy ?» _

Ce ressaisissant, Draco esquiva un mouvement pour se sortir de cette positon soumise, regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, une dernière fois, en espérant étrangement garder cette vision à tout jamais et partit comme une balle. Il fila à travers le château, parcourant les couloirs des yeux de manière à être sûr qu'il ne croiserait personne tout en se projetant l'image des yeux du wonder boy number one dans la tête. Mais bien vite, ses réflexions intérieures furent coupées courts par le professeur Snape, livide, qui s'avançait suivi du vieux Dumby, lui aussi apparemment très inquiet. Simultanément, son bras se mit à lui faire mal.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? »_ se demanda t'il avant de se souvenir de la très moche, vilaine, pas belle et hideuse marque des ténèbres qui avait pris place depuis peu sur son si élégant et délicat bras. _« Merde, j'y pensais plus à cette horreur. »_

Snape : «Tiens, monsieur Malfoy, vous tombez bien, rassemblez tous les 7ème années que vous trouverez et regroupez vous dans la grande salle, le château vient d'être attaqué »

Draco se dit qu'il valait mieux jouer les attardés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Drake : « Par vous savez qui ? »

Snape : « Quelle déduction Monsieur Malfoy, si je ne vous savais pas de Slytherin, j'aurai presque pitié pour vous… **bien sûr par Voldemort** »

Draco tressaillit. Berk, même son nom à entendre était très très laid.

Dray se décida à réagir et répondit prestement « J'y vais tout de suite, professeur »

Une fois Draco assez éloigné, Dumbledore s'approcha de Snape.

« Est- il bien sage Severus, de confier une telle tâche à cet enfant ? après tout, nous savons tout deux que son père serait le mieux placé pour profiter de l'information que nous venons de lui confier, les 7ème années, dont, dois-je vous le rappeler monsieur Potter fait partie, tous rassemblés dans la grande salle.. ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour Voldemort de saisir cette occasion pour s'emparer du jeune Harry »

Snape dévisagea Dumby quelques instants et répondit d'un ton froid et formel « J'ai confiance en Draco, ne me demandez pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en lui. »

Dumby, bien que septique, se rangea à l'avis de son collègue.

Dumby : « Très bien, Severus, je vous suis »

L'idée de trouver son père pour lui donner l'information n'effleura même pas une seconde le crâne de Draco, tout ce qui lui importait à présent était d'enlever les images de Potter de sa tête. Décidant de reléguer sa tache pour se consacrer à son exploration personnelle de son moi intérieur et profond, il entreprit de trouver Blaise Zabini.

« ZABINI » hurla t'il après avoir vu son camarade descendre l'escalier du couloir.

Zabini : « Gne ? » lui répondit un Blaise pratiquement endormi.

« Trouve tous les 7èmes années que tu pourras et rassemble les dans la grande salle, pas le temps de t'expliquer, attaque, tu sais qui. »

Devant l'air perdu et ignare de Zabini, le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à crier

« Dépêche, t'attends quoi ? crétin ! »

Aussitôt, Zabini se sentit plus que réveillé ( NdA : un Draco énervé, ça fait très peur apparemment)

Et il courut faire ce que Draco lui avait ordonné, tout en sentant une idée machiavélique germer dans sa tête. Blaise fit donc ce qu'on lui demandait ; à présent, la quasi-totalité des 7èmes années, dont le fameux trio « Potter-Granger-Weasley » étaient réunis dans la grande salle, attendant de savoir si cette rumeur d'attaque était fondée. Les élèves furent quelques peu surpris de ne pas voir Zabini, c'était pourtant lui qui avait ameuté les troupes. Et pour cause, ce traître, cet infâme petit péteux, ce cafard infect de Blaise Zabini (lynchage personnel) était parti dans le château à la recherche d'un mangemort, tout éxité à l'idée d'être le premier et le seul à détenir une info capitale. Malheureusement pour nos héros, Zabini tomba sur un mangemort renfrogné qui se fit une joie d'aller rapporter à son maître le détail croustillant qu'il venait d'apprendre. C'est un Blaise Zabini, fort fier de lui qui se précipita vers la grande salle, afin d'éviter tout soupçon. Il se rangea dans la foule des élèves Slytherin, le visage crispé, s'efforçant de retenir le rire démoniaque qui résonnait à l'intérieur de lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, la salle était entourée de mangemort et une voix glaciale s'éleva dans la foule des élèves, à présent pétrifiés de terreur.

Quelques instants auparavant, Draco après son exploration personnelle, se rendait à la conclusion que le sort lui avait fait péter un câble et que ces gargouillis qu'il sentait dans son ventre allait passer soudainement, une fois remis des émotions de l'altercation.

Se souvenant qu'il y avait une bataille en préparation dans le château, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle en priant pour que Zabini ait correctement fait son travail et qu'il ne se ferait pas réprimandé par Snape. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entrer dans la salle avant d'entendre les portes se fermer derrière lui et une voix glaciale prendre la parole dans le soudain silence pesant qui avait envahi l'endroit. Soulevant soudain les yeux, il aperçut ce qu'il redoutait de voir depuis déjà fort longtemps. Le visage putride de Lord Voldemort, s'élevant dans les airs, ses deux yeux rouges plongés dans le regard de glace du Slytherin.

La moitié des Slytherin de 7ème année sortirent des rangs et vinrent prendre place à côté d'un mangemort. D'un sort, ils recouvrirent leur visage d'une cagoule (NdA : pas masque, cagoule ! lol)

Et revêtirent une cape noire. Draco était pris entre 2 feux, mourir ou … ben mourir, quel choix avait – il de toutes façons, il avait hésité longtemps entre les 2 camps, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui pourrait lui apporter le plus d'avantages. Il s'était décidé pourtant à rejoindre son père et les rangs de Voldemort, plus pour assurer la fierté du nom que pour de réelles convictions. Ca lui avait paru si facile sur le coup, à par cette hideuse marque qui envahissait sa peau diaphane et qui lui avait fait horriblement mal lors de son initiation, mais là, devant cette assemblée fixée sur lui, le dévisageant, il était perdu. Son trouble fut écourté par une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien et qui s'éleva dans la pièce tel une lame tranchante.

« Fils, qu'attends tu ? »

Draco se secoua et commença à avancer lentement vers son père qui l'accueilli bras ouverts, un sourire sournois, collé sur les lèvres. Draco eut juste le temps de se retourner et croiser le regard perdu d'Harry, qui semblait tout faire pour se retenir d'aller le sortir de là. Il pût le voir bouger les lèvres une fraction de seconde et lut les mots « pas toi ». Cette phrase lui retourna le cœur, il lui semblait qu'il l'avait trompé, qu'il l'avait trahi. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il sentit son père lui appliquer un sort et une seconde plus tard, son visage fut recouvert d'une cagoule et son corps enfermé dans une cape noire.

La voix tranchante de Voldemort s'éleva alors à nouveau et on entendit « Allez-y mais laissez le moi »

Et tout à coup, les sorts fusèrent des deux côtés. Draco, concentré à repérer qui étaient les méchants et les gentils dans cet amas de cape noire fut coupé par un sort qui l'atteint de plein fouet. Il s'étala sur le sol, et sur le vif, essaya de se relever mais il en était incapable, des coupures parcouraient son corps. Sûrement le sort de Coupartou…

C'était Blaise qui venait de le lancer à l'adresse de Luna mais la jeune fille l'avait évité avec un sourire. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser et de prendre ça pour un jeu d'enfant, esquivant par une incantation inventée par elle, et nécessitant un esprit des plus farfelu.

Difficilement, Draco se traîna jusqu'à une salle vide, évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les effluves des baguettes autour de lui, et claqua la porte derrière lui, d'un geste rageur. Il s'effondra sur la pierre dure, perdit sa baguette au passage, et se permis un petit gémissement douloureux. Il n'y avait personne, alors à quoi bon se priver ? Plus vite qu'il ne faut le temps de dire bousededragon, le sommeil eut raison de lui.

Pendant ce temps, notre ami Gryffondor était en plein dans la bataille : attaquant, contrant, évitant, défendant et se fatiguait…

Il avait hâte que ce combat finisse : contrairement à Luna, tuer des mangemorts l'avait vite lassé. Quand il vit… ce qu'il n'aurait pas du voir. Bellatrix Lestrange. Prit d'une haine sans nom, il bondit vers elle, l'attaquant à main nue de toute sa rage. Il voulait la tuer de ses mains, la griffer, la gifler, la rouer de coups et utiliser sa magie sans baguette pour lui lancer à l'occasion quelques décharges électriques destinées à la calmer pour un moment. Mais d'un mouvement brutal et rapide, la mangemorte se dégagea de lui. Connaissant la puissance magique d'un Potter, la femme préféra fuir, surtout devant la colère qui habitait _ce _Potter. Ni une ni deux, Harry se mit sur ses talons, ignorant les supplications d'Hermione qui lui demandait de _« laisser ses sentiments de côté »._ Une course poursuite commença alors.

Les deux adversaires parcouraient le château de fond en comble, Harry décidé à tuer, Bellatrix décidée à vivre. La descendante des Black fit alors une feinte inattendue, elle se retourna d'un coup sec, et envoya Harry valser dans une salle… Un petit rictus triomphant au coin des lèvres, elle partit d'un pas tranquille. Pas de bol pour elle, Lupin arrivait juste derrière. Il faisait déja nuit et heureusement pour elle, Remus avait pris sa potion tue loup à temps. Néanmoins, les yeux du loup garou se mirent à briller de rage contenue quand ils virent la diablesse qui avait osé ôter la vie à son meilleur ami. Elle se retourna, ayant entendu un vague bruissement d'étoffe et sembla couiner d'excitation quand elle vit celui qui se tenait devant elle.

« Tiens donc, Remus, Remus, mon cher ami »

Lupin sortit sa baguette et lui jeta un Avada Kedavra qui la scotcha sur place. Elle tomba raide morte sur le sol et Lupin exécuta une petite danse de la victoire de son invention en se disant que la vengeance était douce quand même. Il pensa à Sirius et fut soulagé d'avoir enfin pu faire mordre la poussière à cette vieille mégère qu'était Bellatrix. Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur ce spectacle, il entendit des voix derrière lui s'écrier « Potter est parti par là, grouillez vous »

Lupin, saisit le corps de Lestrange et le balança contre un mur avant de prendre ses jambes à con cou.


	2. Une nuit mouvementée

Notre Harry s'était retrouvé projeté par le sort contre une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée avec l'impact. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, les muscles endoloris. Il se dit qu'il fallait mieux se remettre du choc et récupérer avant de retourner dans le feu de la bataille.

Son « grand moment » approchait et il le savait, il devrait tuer ou être tué.

En attendant, il tentait de reprendre son calme et son souffle. Mais tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait doucement, il entendit derrière lui un autre souffle. Toujours sur le qui vive malgré sa fatigue évidente, il se retourna, baguette en main, prêt à l'attaque. L'autre personne ne pouvait à peine bouger ses membres tellement la douleur le lançait. Il réussit tout de même à murmurer « Je suis pas en état de me battre, tu crains rien. »

Harry, héros dans l'âme, se rapprocha de l'inconnu guidé par le son de sa voix, il savait bien que c'était dangereux, mais Harry étant Harry, il s'approcha quand même poussé par sa curiosité légendaire. Il buta alors sur quelque chose qui se trouvait être la jambe de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de souffrance. Harry s'abaissa et voulu aidé le jeune homme à se relever. Mais lorsqu'il saisit son bras dénudé, il sentit que la peau n'était pas lisse comme elle aurait du l'être. Surpris, il marqua les contours de l'étrange marque avec ses doigts. Retenant un cri de stupeur, il se recula subitement ayant reconnu la marque des ténèbres.

- « Tu es un mangemort » murmura t'il, la voix tremblante.

- « Gagné » répondit son vis-à-vis. « Mais je te l'ai dit, reprit 'il, je pourrais rien te faire, je vais pas tarder à aller faire coucou à l'ange de la mort. »

- « Ca en fera un de moins » répondit Harry.

Le mangemort voulu s'appuyer contre le mur pour tenter de se relever mais ses muscles n'étaient pas de cet avis et refusaient de le porter, il retomba donc avec fracas sur le sol humide et couina de douleur. Harry, sans bien comprendre son geste, se précipita sur le mangemort pour le rattraper. Lorsqu'il saisit son corps, l'inconnu était déjà retombé sur le sol, mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Guidé par ses sens, il se rapprocha de sa peau et renifla son odeur, il réalisa qu'il était tout près de son visage quand une mèche de cheveux du mangemort vint lui caresser la peau.

- « Sais tu qui je suis ? » demanda Harry dans un souffle

- « Non, et franchement, je m'en fous un peu, là. »

Le jeune blessé avait du mal à connecter ses neurones. D'un côté, il avait envie de repousser ce mec qui l'entourait de ses bras et par ailleurs, il se sentait tellement bien dans cette étreinte qu'il aurait voulu mourir là, bercé par cette chaleur apaisante.

_« Qu'est qui m'arrive, _ _hummm cette odeur, c'est chaud, c'est sucré, si doux…_ » pensa t'il _« et puis merde »_ Sur ces belles paroles, il s'abandonna dans les bras du brun. Harry, absorbé par le parfum de ce corps contre lui, ne réalisa pas que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement de la peau du mangemort. Quand il frôla la joue de celui-ci, se fut comme si une décharge électrique se déversait à travers lui. Tout son corps, son âme en furent chamboulés. Ne cherchant même pas à comprendre, il se mit à chercher du bout des doigts les lèvres du personnage au parfum exquis qui reposait dans ses bras.

Une fois trouvé, il s'empara de ses lèvres sans laisser au mangemort une moindre chance de donner son accord. Il avait trop envie de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ce corps glacé contre le sien, de recouvrir de chaleur cet être mourrant.

L'agonisant, d'abord surpris par ce geste, sortit bien vite de son état second. Il répondit au baiser, envoûté littéralement par la chaleur réconfortante et sensuelle de son sauveur. Tout s'enchaîna alors en un éclair. Harry entreprit de déboutonner la cape visqueuse tachée de sang du mangemort. Mais, poussé par son envie,il se pencha un peu trop sur le corps de son acolyte et appuya sur sa jambe blessée. Le garçon gémit de douleur.

- « Pardon » murmura Harry.

- « Pas grave » répondit le blessé.

Harry ayant été coupé dans son élan, hésitait à reprendre la situation là ou il l'avait laissée jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'autre lui dire de manière presque inaudible « T'arrêtes pas »

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, Harry repris possession des lèvres délicates du mangemort.

Harry enleva sa propre chemise et se jeta sur celle de l'inconnu. Il l'arracha sans plus de cérémonie et commença à sucer doucement chaque parcelle de la peau du garçon. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de gémir doucement et sentait son excitation pointer le bout de son nez dans son pantalon à présent trop serré. Harry, baladant toujours ses lèvres sur le torse de l'homme, descendit ses mains plus bas, attrapant avec rage la fermeture du pantalon, il la baissa et s'empressa d'ôter le bout de tissu encombrant.

L'ange des ténèbres grogna en sentant la langue quitter son corps mais son bruit de mécontentement se transforma bien vite en ravissement quand il sentit la main experte d'Harry pénétrer dans son boxer, s'emparer de son entre jambes et commencer à le caresser. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, laissant libre cours au brun pour lui lécher le cou. Harry, ayant compris le message, s'exécuta sans broncher. L'inconnu attrapa alors la nuque d'Harry afin d'accentuer les sucions qu'il réalisaient à la perfection. Dans un mouvement brusque, il entendit quelque chose se casser et un objet en métal, d'après le bruit, tomba sur le sol. Voyant que le brun s'en foutait pas mal, il ne se formalisa pas et continua de se faire sucer et mordiller le cou. Harry ne lâchait pas le sexe de cet être du mal, il voulait l'entendre gémir, encore et encore, le sentir jouir entres ses doigts. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette envie soudaine de faire l'amour comme çà, surtout avec un homme mais son cerveau reposait en mode « off » et il décida de ne plus faire attention à rien et de laisser son instinct le guider pour une fois.

Se détachant du mangemort, Harry dégrafa son pantalon et l'expédia à l'autre bout de la pièce, suivit de son boxer. Il enleva d'un geste le sous-vêtement du mangemort qui trouva, malgré sa douleur, la force de soulever ses hanches afin de faciliter la tâche à son partenaire. Le garçon impassible savait ce qui l'attendait, voyant la fougue avec laquelle Harry s'emparait de son corps mais il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas mourir idiot et autant être honnête, il avait un désir certain de vouloir sentir le brun en lui. Harry souleva les hanches de l'homme et se positionna de façon à ce que l'entrée soit la plus douce possible pour son partenaire. Il s'enfonçât doucement en lui tout en l'embrassant pour rendre l'acte moins pénible. L'ange noir fut pris d'un mouvement de recul quand il sentit ce monstre de chair s'insinuer en lui, mais rassuré par les lèvres envoûtantes d'Harry, il détendit son bassin et posa ses bras autour du cou du brun.

Celui-ci s'enfonçât plus profondément en lui et commença à bouger en ondulant ses hanches doucement de manière régulière.

Le jeune homme était partagé entre souffrance et désir, ses gémissements de douleur se mélangeaient à ceux de plaisir. Il avait envie de crier, de taper, tellement il avait mal et en même temps, il aurait pu passer sa vie ainsi, avec l'étrange impression qu'on lui baisait le cerveau (NdA : merci Placebo ! lol ) .

Tout son être, toute son âme criait « encore, encore » mais les seuls sons qu'on pouvait entendre franchir ses lèvres fines étaient des gémissements rauques. Harry arrivait au bout de lui-même, il accéléra ses mouvements en faisant attention aux cris du mangemort et ne pouvant plus tenir, se déversa en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Le jeune homme, entendant ce son divin, ne pu se retenir bien longtemps et expulsa de son membre dressé contre le corps d'Harry, ce liquide salé qui se retrouva projeté sur le ventre du brun. Harry, repus, se retira en douceur de l'entre étroite de cette trop parfaite incarnation de Satan et s'allongea à ses côtés en soufflant bruyamment de contentement. Le mangemort, les larmes aux yeux, réalisait tout juste ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était là, étendu sur le sol humide, au bord de la mort et s'était fait baisé par un parfait inconnu, le pire est qu 'il n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord tellement il avait aimé ça. On lui avait fait l'amour, on avait fait attention à lui, à son désir, à son envie et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. N'entendant plus un bruit à ses côtés, il fut pris d'un coup de panique et bougea nerveusement sa main pour trouver le soutien de son partenaire d'une nuit. Lorsqu'il attrapa les doigts d'Harry, il se sentit plus que rassuré mais aussi gêné par ce geste tellement stupide de midinette pré-pubère. Harry resserra alors l'étreinte sur ses doigts et vint se coller contre le torse de son inconnu. Le Slytherin au cœur de glace ( et là, tout le monde tombe de son siège d'étonnement ! ) se dit en cet instant, qu'après tout ce n'était pas si mal d'être une midinette pré-pubère et que c'était même fortement agréable. Sans un mot, ils se blottirent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent, ravis des efforts fournis pour combler l'autre dans ce qu'ils pensaient être tous les deux leurs derniers instants.


	3. Accepter les conséquences

Harry se réveilla tout courbaturé le lendemain, il avait l'impression qu'une bombe atomique avait fait explosion dans son cerveau la veille. Il décida de réagir rationnellement et d'avant tout, remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Bien, premièrement, il se rappelait du début de la bataille ou en nombre insuffisant face aux mangemorts, l'ordre avait subi pas mal de pertes et le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Deuxièmement, il se souvenait avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange dans la foule de cape noire et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, il s'était précipité à sa poursuite sans prendre garde à tous ses amis qui lui criaient d'arrêter d'agir avec son cœur et de faire marcher sa cervelle. Même Luna avait essayer de le prendre par le bras pour l'empêcher de rejoindre Lestranges mais c'était sans compter sur la force que déployait Harry quand il avait une vengeance en tête. La pauvre Luna se retrouva propulsée par un Harry très en colère 4 mètres plus loin, complètement sonnée. Harry enfin libre, avait pu partir à la suite de Lestrange.

Troisièmement, il s'était retrouvé dans un couloir sombre en compagnie de Bellatrix qui s'était retournée comme une furie et avait lancé un sort à Harry qui s'était pris le maléfice en pleine face et s'était retrouvé propulsé contre une porte. Lors du choc, il avait perdu sa baguette magique. Il se souvenait de son entrée dans la salle humide et très sombre, on ne voyait rien d'ailleurs et sans baguette, Harry se retrouvait démuni face à la noirceur de la pièce. Puis, il avait entendu quelque chose, un souffle lui semblait-il. Mais, un élément étrange vint tout à coup lui secouer les neurones, c'étai comme si le souffle était encore là, près de lui, il pouvait encore l'entendre et même le sentir, une odeur presque envoûtante. Quelque chose s'agrippa alors à lui et poussa un petit « huumm » de bien être. Harry prit de panique, sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il n'était pas prisonnier quand même ? Il ne se rappelait pas du tout s'être fait capturé par quelqu'un. Mais alors, qui était la personne blottie contre lui qui semblait tellement à l'aise et sereine dans cette position ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de s'extraire lentement de l'emprise de son compagnon et releva la tête, il aperçut tout d'abord, un rayon de lumière qui émanait de la seule fenêtre de la pièce. La fenêtre était minuscule et elle ne procurait qu'un faible faisceau de clarté. Harry voyait bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais le distinguait à peine, la lumière lui arrivant juste sur le visage en cet instant, il était aveuglé. Il se décala un peu, et fut pris de tremblement inexplicable à la vue de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il retenu tout juste un cri de stupeur et se pencha un peu plus sur l'adonis qui gisait près de lui sur le sol. Là, sur le béton, reposait, la tête éclairée par la faible lumière de la lucarne,….un ange. Oui, il avait l'air d'un ange, et jamais Harry n'aurait cru dire ça de lui un jour, croyez moi, mais là, avec cette lumière qui inondait ses grands cheveux blonds et qui faisait briller sa peau laiteuse, il était sublime.

« Malfoy » murmura Harry.

Il était torse nu, le reste du corps recouvert par sa grande cape noire. Il était parfait, toute personne censée qui aurait vu ce spectacle en cet instant aurait été prête à donner sa vie et ce qui lui est de plus cher pour admirer cette scène encore 10 secondes (NdA : oui, je parle pour moi là …). Harry, sortant de sa torpeur se rappelait maintenant très bien le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé endormi contre un corps froid et qu'il s'était réveillé comblé mais le cerveau en bouillie. En regardant son ennemi reposer ainsi, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait le regarder toute sa vie. Ne voulant pas s'éterniser de peur que Draco se réveille et le trouve près de lui aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, il s'empara de ses vêtements et les passa le plus vite possible sur lui. Puis sans faire de bruit, il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer la vue.

« Comment TOI peu-tu être aussi beau ? » Ce que Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite, c'est qu'il avait parlé un peu fort. Draco bougea un peu et ouvrit un œil de 5 millimètre à peine. Harry retenait son souffle. Heureusement pour lui, n'étant pas réveillé du tout, Draco ne distingua qu'une vague forme devant l'entrée (en tout cas c'est ce que croyait Harry).

Il se retourna de l'autre côté et tâtonna pour trouver sa cape, quand ce fut fait, il s'en recouvrit et retomba dans le sommeil. Harry, terriblement soulagé de ne pas avoir été reconnu, ne demanda pas son reste et franchi la porte avec pour premier objectif de repousser la chaleur qui se formait au bas de son ventre quand il avait aperçu les hanches du blond pendant qu'il remontait la cape sur lui et pour deuxième objectif, de retrouver sa baguette.

Draco se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ d'Harry. Il aperçut le bout de jour qui passait par la petite fenêtre et s'enfouit directement sous sa cape, ébloui par cette agression de lumière sur ses yeux si purs. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à se lever, ni à faire bouger ses membres, il savait déjà qu'il aurait mal et bizarrement, il sentait au niveau de son postérieur quelque chose de pas normal, comme une présence qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là en temps normal.

Quelque peu perturbé, il se leva quand même et après quelques grognements de douleur, observa son corps. Il avait la jambe couverte de sang séché et la blessure était à présent refermée, mais elle lui faisait encore mal. Il voulu se mettre debout, mais malgré tous ses efforts, ses bras refusaient de le porter. Découragé, il se laissa retomber sur le sol, les bras en croix. Il sentit alors sous ses doigts un bout de métal froid, il se saisit de l'objet et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une chaîne d'homme, apparemment, elle avait pour pendentif un magnifique serpent en argent. Tout à coup, il eut un flash , il vit un corps d'homme devant lui, avec cette chaîne autour du cou, il voyait bien la carrure de cet homme mais son esprit refusait catégoriquement de lui montrer son visage. Il luttait contre lui-même, mais il ne parvint juste qu'à faire empirer son mal de crâne. Il refit un mouvement pour se lever, la chaîne toujours dans la main. Quand son postérieur appuya sur le sol, il poussa un cri très viril, genre le son d'une flûte. Après cette démonstration de masculinité, il reprit son souffle et essaya de se rappeler pourquoi ses fesses lui faisaient un mal de chien. Et là, boummmmm ! Tout lui revint en pleine face, il se rappela des bras réconfortants qui l'avait entouré, du souffle chaud contre sa peau, des lèvres purpurines contre les siennes, de ses mains baladeuses sur son corps, de ses baisers fiévreux, de ce morceau de chair brûlante en lui….

Ahhh, voilà pourquoi il avait mal, il venait de comprendre, de se rappeler, et sur le coup, ben…il s'était évanoui.

Draco reprit conscience un quart d'heure plus tard, il remit encore une fois ses idées dans l'ordre et son esprit du imprimer, bien malgré sa volonté qu'il avait effectivement fait l'amour avec un homme et il du avouer que cela avait été exceptionnelle, sans compter ses fesses meurtries qui, elles, n'en gardaient pas un merveilleux souvenir.

Se secouant, il se releva avec quelques difficultés. Il décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de faire une case dans son esprit et de classer cet évènement inattendu dan la section « affaire en cours » , il repenserait à ça plus tard, il aurait bien le temps, là, il avait une bataille à mener et un balafré à exterminer. Il y eut un tilt dans son cerveau « balafré ? » NNonn ! C'était pas possible, le fait que l'odeur qu'il avait encore sur lui était exactement celle qu'il avait senti sur Potter lors de leur altercation, ce délicieux mélange de sucre et de chaleur, l'impression d'avoir un feu brûlant juste à côté de soi, ne prouvait en rien que c'était Potter qui lui avait fait voir le côté obscur des forces du bien ( NdA : spécial dédicace à Anakin). Nan nan nan, c'était simplement un mec qui avait le même parfum que lui, point final. Ca arrive non, deux personnes ayant la même odeur, évidemment ! Content de ses conclusions, Daco se rhabilla, reprit sa baguette et boita jusqu'à l'entrée. Il se rendit compte alors, qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, la chaîne qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Cette chaîne étant pour l'instant son seul indice pour retrouver l'inconnu, il décida de la garder et de l'enrouler autour de son poignet, discrétion oblige.

Il ressortit de la salle et tomba sur Goyle, extenué et blessé lui aussi.

Goyle : « On te cherche partout depuis hier soir, tu foutais quoi ? Le maître est furax »

Draco : « J'étais blessé, je me reposais, ça va lui servir à quoi au maître, un éclopé, pas foutu de mettre un pied devant l'autre. »

Goyle : « ok ok, le prend pas comme ça, mai dépêche toi maintenant »

Draco : « ça en est ou ? »

Goyle : « on maîtrise, t'inquiètes. Zabini a pratiquement fait sauter la tête de Granger, t'aurais du voir ça, mec, trop drôle ! »

Draco : « ouais, dommage d'avoir loupé un tel spectacle , elle y est restée au moins ? »

Goyle : « non, même pas, son copain la belette est venu a son secours, du coup, il sen est pris aussi, mais ils ont réussi à se sauver, je me demande toujours pourquoi Blaise est resté comme un con sans rien faire d'ailleurs »

Draco qui connaissait le faible de Zabini pour Granger, savait très bien pourquoi il n'avait pas insisté à poursuivre les deux Gryffindors, mais il se tue respectant le secret de son ami.

Draco : « il a du bugger à un moment c'est tout »

Goyle : « Bugger ? »

Draco : « ouais, bloqué si tu préfères, mais pourquoi je me tue à t'expliquer des choses à TOI ? »

Draco arriva à destination, précédé de Goyle. La salle était à présent presque déserte, les mangemorts étaient réunis, entourant le maître.

Voldy : « ahh Draco, mon cher petit, ou t'étais tu caché pendant tout ce temps, je me suis fait du souci, vois tu ? »

Draco : « Je suis navré maître mais j'ai été blessé, je me suis donc caché dans une salle afin de récupérer des forces, je n'aurais pas été utile durant la bataille, ne pouvant plus marcher »

Voldy : « j'accepte ton argument, Draco mais que ça ne se reproduise plus »

Draco : « bien maître » répondit Draco en s'agenouillant devant lui, dans le cercle de mangemorts.

Voldy : « Bien, nous savons que Dumbledore a perdu de nombreux éléments la nuit dernière, et des bons, mais il nous reste le plus gros morceau à attraper, et je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler de qui il s'agit. Je veux ce Potter mort ou vif mais je le veux absolument avant ce soir, plus aucun échec n'est permis à partir de maintenant, cette bataille n'a que trop durer »

Bizarrement, après l'énonciation du nom de Potter suivi de près par le mot « mort » le cœur de Dray se serra inexplicablement.

« Bien maître », répondirent en cœur les mangemorts.

Voldy : « A présent, dispersez vous, et retrouvez moi ce pti con. Exécution ! »

Les mangemorts se levèrent tous et partirent dans des directions opposées.


	4. La réalité du serpent

**Réponses aux reviews** ( très peu nombreuses) :

**Chitchai Kyabetsu**: Très simple à écrire ton pseudo Mathieu, com dab ! lol. Merci pour ton pti message de soutien, ça fait plaisir. Continue ta fic, tu vas tout arracher !

**Darkiliane** : Bonjour, et merci pour ton pti mot. En fait, je savais même pas qu'il fallait activer les reviews anonymes ! mdr, je viens d'arriver alors, je suis pas encore bien au courant du système, mais j'ai trouvé, donc, ça devrait aller mieux, enfin j'éspère. La suite arrive.

**Chapitre 4 : **

Le dit pti con, se trouvait d'ailleurs en ce moment, assis autour d'une table, comprenant, Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, et bref, les membres de l'ordre encore en vie, autant dire un nombre léger. Ils étaient une petite vingtaine à se demander ou avait pu partir Voldemort. Dumbledore faisait son éternel discours d'encouragement qu'Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié, encore très perturbé par sa rencontre d'une nuit avec le plus bel homme du monde, à qui il avait fait l'amour comme un dingue avant de réaliser au petit matin qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins du mec qui lui avait pourri la vie durant 7 ans. Il se dit quand même, que si il avait pu prévoir l'extase qu'était le fait de posséder le corps du Slytherin, il lui aurait sauté dessus beaucoup plus tôt, même si il avait du l'attacher, mais l'image d'un Draco Malfoy ligoté sur un lit par un Harry en transe et prêt à satisfaire ses moindres désir était à mettre de côté pour l'instant.

_« Mon entrejambe, tu restes en place, tu restes en place. »_

Dumby : « Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive, un problème ? »

Harry : « Non, c'est rien, continuez »

Dumby : « Au fait, ou étais tu toute la soirée d'hier ? On ne t'a plus revu après ta course folle

avec Bellatrix. Aurais tu eu des problèmes plus **durs **et **pénétrants** à régler ? »

_Harry « Mais c'est quoi ces insinuations, je sais qu'il sait tout, mais quand même, là, c'est trop, il est quand même pas venu nous mater dans la salle au plein milieu de la bataille. A moins qu'il ait mis un radar sur moi, qui lui dise où je suis tout le temps, ça m'étonnerait pas. MERDEEEEEEE ! La carte du maraudeur ! Il sait donc où j'étais et avec qui, ouais mais il sait pas ce que j'ai fait, enfin j'espère, merde, ça le regarde pas, pourquoi il fourre toujours son gros nez partout, c'est une vrai plaie ce mec ! »_

Harry tout à ses pensées, n'entendait pas Albus qui l'appelait avec insistance pour le ramener sur terre.

Dumby : « HAARRRYYY ! »

Harry : « Quoi putain ? Oh pardon monsieur. »

Dumby : « Erm, pas grave, désolé de te tirer de tes songes qui m'avait l'air des plus gais (NdA : ou gay niak niak niak ) mais je t'ai posé une question Harry. »

Harry tilta au mot gay, mais s'abstenu de tout commentaire, autant ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, en tout cas, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Harry : « Lestrange m'a jeté un sort et je me suis retrouvé dans une salle déserte monsieur, j'y suis donc resté pour me remettre et je me suis endormi »

Dumby : « Déserte, tiens donc… »

Harry lança un regard de la mort qui tue à Dumby et répondit en criant « OUI, DESERTE ! »

Dumby : « Très bien Harry, ne t'énerves pas, je te crois, évidemment. Tu as bien fait de rester là et de te « reposer » un peu. Le plus dur est pour bientôt. »

Albus avait insisté sur le mot « reposer » de façon étrange, mais personne d'autre que Harry ne fit attention à l'intonation du directeur.

Dumby expliqua le reste de son plan et répartit ses troupes, à travers le château.

Harry partit, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à retomber sur un affreux clan de mangemorts et durent se séparer à contre cœur pour être plus efficace. De son côté, Draco parcourait le château à la recherche d'un peu d'action quand il tomba sur une bande de Gryffindors.

Il commença à se battre à coup de sorts bien placés et en fit tomber quelques uns, oh, il ne les tuait pas, Drake n'était pas un meurtrier et dans son fort intérieur, il le savait depuis longtemps. Et puis, pourquoi ôter la vie pour les idées d'un immonde serpent auxquelles il n'avait jamais cru. Mais il les blessait quand même, il fallait bien qu'il préserve ses jolies petites fesses. Jusqu'au moment ou il vit arriver une troupe d'auror. Là, il prit conscience que même bon sorcier qu'il était, il ne pourrait faire face à tant de monde tout seul, il décida donc de fuir et retourna dans la grande salle, là ou il était sur de trouver des compatriotes de son camp. La bataille faisait toujours rage, les sorts fusaient à travers la pièce de tous les côtés. Draco, peu courageux, devant cette scène effrayante, se dissimula dans un coin et se fit le plus discret possible, observant pour trouver la faille qui ferait qu'il pourrait se sortir de là, sans encombre. Mauvaise idée la grande salle finalement. Il enleva sa cagoule qui lui étouffait le visage et scruta la pièce désespérément, et c'est là qu'il LE vit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il se battait avec un mangemort, sûrement Mac Nair, vu la carrure. Draco l'observa, le visage rageur, se pencher, esquiver des sorts, en lancer d'autres et il resta ébahi. Tout à coup, une image se dessina dans son esprit, une image qu'il n'avait pas cru bien voir, ou qu'il avait voulu volontairement oublié. Il vit Harry, debout, devant une porte, il le regardait et il avait parlé, un peu fort, ce qui avait dérangé Drake dans son sommeil. Puis une autre image s'imposa à lui, celle d'un Harry, riant aux éclats entouré de Granger et Weasley, et il la vit, là, autour de son cou si parfait, attachée négligemment, la chaîne, elle était à lui, il en avait la certitude à présent.

Il regarda son poignet, puis Potter puis son poignet, puis Potter, encore son poignet, encore Potter ! Oui, pas de doute, c'est là qu'il avait vu cette chaîne, autour de son cou à LUI ! MERDE !

Draco : « Potter… »

Draco se précipita, la chaîne serrée au creux de sa main, pour voir Harry de plus près, pour lui parler, lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien que dans ses bras. Il avançait en l'appelant, de toute la voix qui lui restait « Potter ! POTTER ! »

Et c'est ce moment que choisit Seamus pour débarquer devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

Seamus : « Alors, Malfoy, tu cherches Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser le tuer comme ça ! Tu rêves mec ! »

Draco : « Mais non, putain, je veux pas le buter, casse toi Finnigan »

Seamus « C'est ça, ouais, à d'autres, AVADA KEDAVRA »

(NdA : Je tiens à préciser qu'en cet instant, je déteste Seamus profondément)

Le sort toucha Draco en pleine poitrine, il eut tout juste le temps de LE regarder une dernière fois, toute dernière fois et de murmurer son nom, dernier mot prononcé avant l'instant fatidique. Il tomba sur le sol, les yeux ouverts, des larmes perlant en leurs coins. Draco était mort, il ne reverrait plus Harry, ne pourrait pas lui dire que grâce à lui, il serait parti heureux, comblé, combien il avait aimé l'attention que lui avait porté Harry, combien il avait aimé ses bras, son étreinte, sou souffle, ses lèvres, combien il l'avait aimé lui, en une nuit, cette unique nuit qui aurait pu tout changer, qui aurait pu le faire passer du bon côté, pour être avec lui, vieillir avec lui, mourir près de lui ( ça y est, je pleure ).

Seamus, fier de son œuvre, regarda une dernière fois le corps froid et sans vie de Draco. Il aperçut tout à coup autour du poignet du blond, une chaîne, il se rapprocha de l'objet et reconnu la chaîne d'Harry accompagné de son pendentif représentant un serpent. Furieux que Malfoy ait pu voler un si précieux objet pour Harry, il arracha la chaîne et la mis dans sa poche, en se promettant de la rendre à Harry en temps voulu. Puis, il repartit se fondre dans la masse pour livrer bataille.

Harry n'avait rien vu de tout cela, il se livrait à un duel avec Mac Nair et le menait 2 sorts à zéro pour l'instant. Seamus passa près de lui et lui dit : « J'en ai buté un et pas des moindres»

Harry : « bien joué ! »

Si il avait su.

Puis, Voldemort, fit son entrée, impressionnant et effrayant comme d'habitude. Harry se dégagea de Mac Nair et se précipita à sa rencontre.

Harry : « c'est moi que tu cherches Tom, alors finissons en »

Voldy : « mais avec plaisir, Avada… »

« Everte statis » le sort qu'avait lancé Hermione atterrit en plein sur Voldy qui se releva en grognant. Harry se servit de ce moment de faiblesse pour pointer sa baguette sur lui et prononcer d'une traite et avec toute la haine qu'il avait en lui, le sort funeste qui emporta notre cher Voldemort en enfer. Les mangemorts se dispersèrent vite après cela, conscients du fait qu'un Potter en colère était à fuir au plus vite. S'en était fini de Voldemort.

Et Harry était heureux mais il restait comme un vide à l'intérieur de lui et il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, la fatigue et le stress de la bataille eurent raison de lui et il tomba sur le sol, inanimé.


	5. La révélation de Snape

Pendant ce temps, Snape regardait son ancien élève, les larmes aux yeux, il lui avait dit de venir avec lui, de combattre du côté des bons, de ne pas faire comme son père, pour la fierté d'un nom, voilà où son nom l'avait conduit, il gisait sur le sol glacé, le visage bleu, les lèvres blanches et malgré ça, il restait d'une beauté envoûtante, même Snape du reconnaître que Draco, même dans la mort, avait toujours cet air angélique qui le caractérisait. Le professeur n'eut pas le cœur de laisser cet ange de glace être enterré au même titre que les autres, il voulait pour lui quelque chose de plus classe, de plus luxueux, de plus… Draco en fait. Il aurait adoré ça, jamais il n'aurait accepté qu'on l'enterre avec les autres, le même jour qu'eux, au même endroit, il voulait être à part, c'était ce qui avait fait sa force toute sa vie. Alors, si il fallait ça pour ne pas froisser son dernier souhait, il le ferait, il lui donnerai une sépulture descente, juste pour ça, pour ne pas tacher une dernière fois, le nom des Malfoy. Snape, tremblant de toute part, pris dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Draco et le ramena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il l'allongea sur un lit, un drap blanc recouvrant son corps.

Pendant ce temps, Harry fut amené dans une salle vide. L'infirmerie étant pleine, le directeur voulait que son élève puisse se reposer et reprendre conscience sans voir les morts et les blessés que la bataille avait causé. Il savait très bien qu'Harry avait une forte tendance à culpabiliser pour tout et si il avait vu ce spectacle désolant en ouvrant les yeux, il savait fort bien quelle aurait été sa réaction. Le directeur fit donner l'ordre qu'aucun élève ne serait accepté dans la salle tant que madame Pomfresh n'aurait pas vérifié l'état de santé d'Harry et qu'elle était sure qu'il pourrait supporter un attroupement de personnes inquiètes pour lui. Elle l'examina de fond en comble et en tira la conclusion qu'il allait bien, à part quelques blessures superficielles et quelques cicatrices de plus.

Elle en informa le directeur qui donna donc l'autorisation à un petit nombre d'élèves d'aller voir harry.

C'est donc, un Ron, une Hermione et un Seamus qui rentrèrent dans la salle, plus inquiets que jamais, malgré les paroles rassurantes du directeur.

Harry n'était pas encore réveillé. Ils s'installèrent tous en silence, se lançant des regards perdus attendant qu'Harry émerge de son sommeil.

Le dit Harry papillonna tout à coup des yeux et les referma aussitôt, ébloui par le peu de lumière de la pièce. Les autres sur le qui vive, se précipitèrent autour de lui et l'appelèrent doucement.

Il rouvrit les yeux, cette fois en prenant son temps et distingua peu à peu les visages autour de lui, il esquissa un sourire désabusé quand il reconnut les personnes présentes. Il était ravi de les voir mais il se dit au fond de lui qu'il manquait quelqu'un à cette scène de retrouvaille, la personne la plus importante depuis peu pour lui, la personne qu'il pensait aimer. Il se traita d'idiot tout seul et se dit qu'il ne pouvait forcément pas être là, c'était un mangemort après tout, il devait être en route pour Azkaban ou enfermé quelque part dans le château. Mais il le sauverait, il le libérerait, il se le promit silencieusement.

Harry se leva et se mit assis sur le bord du lit. Ses camarades, conscients qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer se rassirent sur les chaises autour de lui.

Harry, la gorge sèche, ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole.

« J'ai soif » dit 'il.

Hermione courut chercher un verre d'eau dans le fond de la pièce et lui tendit, les larmes aux yeux. Harry voyant son émotion la regarda avec tristesse mais ne pût s'empêcher de penser

_« Ca y est, ça commence, je vois déjà la pitié dans leurs regards »_

Hermione se rassit et Harry reprit la parole.

« Merci Herm… Alors, c'est bien fini ? »

Ron : « Oui, tu l'as exterminé, on est tous très fier de toi harry, t'as été génial »

Harry : « Oui, si pour toi, être génial veut dire commettre un meurtre alors oui, je l'ai sans doute été »

Hermione maudit Ron silencieusement, encore une fois, la délicatesse de celui-ci avait fichu un coup au moral d'Harry.

Ron rougit, confus et murmura un « Désolé vieux »

Harry : « Pas grave, de toute façon c'est fait. Nous avons eu beaucoup de pertes ? »

Herm : « Oui, pas mal Harry, mais ils sont partis pour la bonne cause, tout le monde s'est battu avec acharnement et je te promets qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'a regretter de se battre pour ça. »

Harry : « Hum, si tu le dis. »

Seamus : « Allez vieux, nous on est là et on va continuer à avancer, pour eux, pour ceux qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour notre liberté. » dit Seamus en tapant maladroitement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Celui-ci vit tout à coup quelque chose scintiller au poignet de Seamus, curieux, il s'approcha de l'objet et reconnut sa chaîne.

« Seam, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma chaîne ? »

Seamus : « Ah oui, je l'ai trouvé pendant la bataille, t'as du la perdre, alors, je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai attaché à mon poignet pour penser à te la rendre. »

« Tu l'as trouvé ou exactement ? »

Seamus : « Sur Malfoy, je me demande encore ce qu'il faisait avec ça autour du poignet, il avait sûrement du te la voler, si t'avais vu la tête qu'il a fait quand… »

« Sur Draco » le coupa Harry.

Il se leva en trombe, bousculant les autres sur son passage et se précipita hors de la salle pour chercher le Slytherin de ses rêves. Il était partit sans une indication, il ne savait même pas ou aller, alors, au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir pour remettre ses idées en place. Il repensa à la bataille, à l'endroit ou avait pu atterrir Draco, mais il ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu à ce moment là, il repassa ses évènements dans sa tête et s'arrêta tout à coup sur une phrase qu'il n'avait pas relevée. Seamus s'était approché de lui pendant qu'il se battait en duel avec un mangemort et il lui avait dit « j'en ai buté un et pas le moindre » Harry se figea. « Oh non … pitié, pas ça, Draco.. »

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction de l'infirmerie se disant que c'était le meilleur endroit pour trouver réponse à ses questions.

Malheureusement, ne regardant pas ou il allait, trop occupé à imaginer le pire des scénario, il butta contre quelqu'un et se retrouva étalé par terre. En relevant la tête, il aperçut Severus Snape, l'œil morne et le visage fatigué, il pût même percevoir une sorte de tristesse dans ses yeux d'habitude si froids et durs.

Snape : « Alors, Potter, encore vivant ? »

Harry : « Ou est Malfoy ? Enfin, je veux dire Draco ? »

Snape : « Et depuis quand le sort de Mr Malfoy vous intéresse t'il Potter ? Vous avez passé la moitié de votre vie à lui pourrir la sienne, et un matin vous vous réveillez en vous disant, tiens comment va Malfoy aujourd'hui ? Vous n'êtes qu 'un petit con Potter, q'importe que les autres vous considèrent comme un héros ou je ne sais quoi, je sais qui vous êtes vraiment, un petit imbécile ingrat qui ne se soucie que de sa petite personne. Vous ne connaissiez rien de monsieur Malfoy, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a enduré et vous vous permettez de le juger, de l'insulter à tout bout de champ.. »

Harry : « Fermez là ! Je l'aime ! JE L'AIME ! Je veux savoir ou il est, dites moi tout de suite ou il est ! »

Snape : « Quoi ? Potter, que venez vous de dire ? »

Harry était perdu, le cerveau en compote après les reproches incessantes de Snape. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était vrai, il n'avais jamais vraiment essayé de connaître Malfoy, s'obstinant à garder cette attitude provocante avec lui pour mieux répondre aux insultes du blond. Mais, maintenant, il se disait qu'il avait été vraiment stupide, qu'il aurait du aller outre ses préjugés sur les Slytherin. Comme un exutoire à sa peine, il lâcha alors des paroles qui figèrent Snape. Il ne fit pas attention à la personne en face de lui, il parla juste librement de cette soirée avec Draco, de ses impressions, ses émotions, comme pour se décharger d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Harry : « Je … J'ai simplement découvert un autre Malfoy, et je veux le connaître. Le Draco d'hier était… un ange. »

Snape sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne put se retenir d'en verser quelques unes, la phrase d'Harry, contre toute attente, l'avait touché, car c'était tout à fait la vison qu'il avait eu du jeune Malfoy, allongé sur le sol froid, le corps sans vie, il ressemblait à un ange.

Snape reprit ses esprits peu à peu et regarda Potter qui avait les yeux remplis de peine, il était au bord des larmes lui aussi, ayant vu la réaction de son professeur, il se doutait bien qu'il avait du arriver quelque chose de grave à Draco.

Snape aida Harry à se relever, celui-ci étant toujours par terre. Il le regarda gravement avant d'avouer.

« Il est mort Potter, c'est fini pour lui….désolé. »

Harry resta abasourdi par cette nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas le croire, ne voulait pas le coire. Il voulut se remettre à courir en direction de l'infirmerie pour s'assurer de la véracité des propos de Snape mais celui-ci le stoppa et le retenu tant bien que mal.

Snape : « Ca ne sert à rien Potter »

Harry : « Laissez moi passer, je veux le voir ! »

Snape : « POTTER, je vous dis que c'est inutile, ça ne ferai qu'empirer votre état, et de toute façon, l'infirmerie est beaucoup trop rempli pour l'instant, vous seriez mis à la porte sur le champ. »

Harry : « Je voudrais simplement lui dire au revoir »

Snape : « Je promets de venir pour chercher quand le calme sera à peu près revenu Potter, pour l'instant, rejoignez vos amis. »

Harry baissa les armes et se dégagea doucement de la poigne de Snape.

Harry : « Bien monsieur. »

Harry se retourna et commençait déjà à partir quand Snape le rappela.

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, professeur »

« Je ..m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, tout ce que je vous ai dit, je ne le pensais pas, en tout cas, pas totalement, j'ai été dur. Tout ce que vous venez de subir en si peu de temps est déjà dur à avaler et j'en rajoute une couche. Veuillez m'excuser »

« Pas grave professeur, je comprends, Draco était proche de vous, il fallait que vous vous libériez sur quelqu'un et qui de mieux que moi pour assumer ce rôle, j'ai pris l'habitude vous savez. » répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

Snape ricana d'un de ses fameux rictus si typique de Slytherin.

« Vous étiez juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment Potter. »

« Pendant 7 ans ? » demanda Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Très drôle Potter, allez retrouver vos amis et reposez vous, je viendrai vous chercher. »

Harry rebroussa donc chemin, le cœur brisé à grands coups de hachoirs. Il ne comprenait pas la vie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, une des seule chose agréable qu'il avait connu dans sa vie venait de lui être arraché si violemment et en si peu de temps. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se connaître, pas eu le temps de parler, de savoir ou cette rencontre inattendu aurait pu les mener. Harry aurait voulu savoir comment était une vie avec Draco, il aurait voulu voir sa tête en se levant le matin, pas coiffé, naturel, sans ses vêtements parfaitement repassés et cette tonne de gel sur ses mèches blondes. Il aurait voulu sentir son odeur, tout près de lui, blotti sur un canapé devant le feu de la cheminée de Slytherin. Il aurait voulu caresser ses cheveux, allongé près du lac avec lui, il aurait voulu lui raconter sa vie, ses souffrances, ses peurs, ses doutes, il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait, plus que tout et qu'il voulait mourir à ses côtés. Oui, il aurait voulu faire tout ça, et pendant que ces pensées s'attardaient dans son esprit et que des images imaginaires s'imposaient à lui comme un mauvais remake de film, il ne sentit pas les larmes venir inonder ses joues creuses.

Il était trop tard, il le savait, il avait tout gâché, c'était sa faute, si seulement il avait fait le premier pas. ( NdA : et voilà, Harry Calimero, le retour )

Il passa son bras sur son visage pour chasser l'humidité qui y régnait en maître et se reforma un visage à peu près normal malgré ses yeux rougis avant de rentrer dans la salle de convalescence que lui avait réservé Dumbledore et où ses amis attendaient sûrement son retour en se posant milles questions sur sa si brusque réaction.


	6. Le message du serpent

Quand il rentra dans la salle, il n'eut même pas le temps de lever les yeux qu'Hermione était déjà près de lui, le harcelant de questions, regardant si il n'était pas blessé.

Harry l'écarta d'un mouvement brusque, un peu trop peut être et la jeune fille choquée mais ayant compris le message, n'insista pas. Elle s'éloigna et laissa Harry aller reprendre place sur son lit, assis, les jambes pendantes et le visage blême. Personne n'osait dire un mot, ne comprenant rien à la réaction du survivant. Harry brisa lui-même ce silence pesant et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps maintenant.

Harry : « Qui a tué Malfoy ? » sa voix était dure, cassante, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Seamus, pas certain du comportement à adopter s'enfonça sur sa chaise, nerveux. Il finit quand même, d'une toute petite voix, à avouer son crime.

Seamus « c'est moi… pourquoi, il fallait pas ? »

La réaction de Seamus amusa Harry, enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être après la mort d'un être cher. Il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un enfant pris en faute en train de casser une fenêtre ou de voler de la nourriture. Cela le mit dans une rage folle.

_« Il fallait pas_, pensa t'il_ , non mais quel connard. »_

Harry regarda Seamus dans les yeux, le visage baissé, serré par la douleur.

Harry : « Non, il fallait pas non »

Seamus : « Mais enfin, je comprends pas, j'étais sur que ça te ferait plaisir… enfin je veux dire, tu le détestais comme la peste ce mec, et c'était un mangemort, j'ai fait ça parce que j'ai eu peur pour toi, je l'ai vu qui s'approchait de toi en t'appelant »

Harry : « Quoi ? Quand il a fait ça ? J'ai rien entendu »

Seamus : « Tu te battais avec mac Nair, je crois, tu devais pas faire attention. »

Harry : « Et pourquoi il m'appelait ? «

Seamus : « Ben je sais pas, je lui ai pas demandé moi. Je lui ai dit « Malfoy, n'éspère pas qu'on te laissera tuer Harry comme ça » et il m'a répondu « tais toi, je veux pas le tuer, pousse toi de là », un truc du genre. Mais il avait l'air fou, comme si il avait réalisé un truc de dingue. Je l'ai pas cru évidemment, alors je lui ai bloqué le passage, et pendant, qu'il fixait un truc derrière moi, j'ai lancé le sort, et … il est tombé. Y'a un truc qui m'a surpris quand même, il avait de l'eau sur la joue, en fait, ça ressemblait à une larme, comme si il avait pleuré. Mais comme il le disait si souvent « Un Malfoy ne pleure pas » alors, je sais pas trop quoi pensé. »

Harry se cramponnait de toute sa force au drap pour ne pas sauter sur Seamus, l'étaler contre le carrelage et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus une étincelle de vie en lui. Mais il se retenait, sachant au fond de lui que Seamus ne pouvait pas savoir, qu'il ne mesurait pas les conséquences de son acte.

Harry dans un ultime effort arriva à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question.

Harry : « Et la chaîne, elle était où ? »

Seamus : « Sur son poignet, il l'avait enroulé autour et je crois qu'il serrait ton pendentif dans sa main, quand .. enfin quand il est tombé. »

Harry : « Il a rien dit ? »

Seamus : « Il a dit quelque chose.. en tombant, mais j'ai pas bien entendu, je crois qu'il y avait « ri » dedans mais je suis sur de rien. »

Harry se cramponna plus fortement au drap et crispa son visage pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais peine perdu, elles vinrent envahir ses joues, laissant aux autres autour un goût amer, ils se posaient tous des questions mais n'osaient les formuler, de peur d'avoir à affronter la colère d'Harry.

Tout à coup, Harry se redressa, le regard humide et fixa Seamus avec rage avant de se mettre à crier.

Harry : « ET T'AS PAS PENSE UN SEUL INSTANT QUE MALFOY POUVAIT AVOIR QUELQUE CHOSE A ME DIRE ! QUE C'ETAIT POUR CA QU'IL M'APPELAIT ? C'est pas vrai » grogna Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « DISPARAIT DE MA VUE, SORS D'ICI. »

Seamus : « Mais, Harry, pourquoi tu.. »

« Sors » le coupa Harry d'une voix redevenue tout à coup étrangement calme.

« Sors tout de suite, sinon c'est dans un cercueil que tu quitteras cette pièce » sa voix résonna dan la pièce comme un pic à glace.

Seamus déglutit péniblement et s'empressa de rejoindre la porte, une lueur de peur bien visible dans ses yeux. Les autres regardaient la scène, éberlués.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit une fois que Seamus eut fermé la porte et s'effondra, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Hermione s'approcha de son ami et mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle ne dit rien mais le força à se relever et le serra contre lui, en lui caressant les cheveux, comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant.

Harry secoué par les sanglots, se réfugia dans l'étreinte d'Hermione et murmura « pourquoi lui… »

Hermione ne sachant que répondre décida de répliquer quelque chose de neutre, pour ne pas empirer l'état d'Harry.

Hermione : « Je sais pas, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre toute cette histoire »

Harry séchant peu à peu ses larmes se décida à expliquer, depuis le début. Il leur raconta comment il avait été blessé par Bellatrix, comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette salle sombre, comment il avait été attiré par cet homme qu'il savait pourtant mangemort, comment ils avaient fait l'amour, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comment au réveil, il s'était aperçu de l'identité de son amant et avait paniqué. Comment Snape lui avait annoncé la mort de son ange, et il pleura encore et encore, bercé par une Hermione attentive, qui, pas une seule fois ne pris le risque de lui couper la parole, bien que ses révélations lui soulevaient un peu le cerveau. Ron de son côté avait eu ENORMEMENT de mal à ne pas s'évanouir, mais avait tenu le choc et enterrait au fur et à mesure au fond de son esprit les paroles prononcées par Harry.

Un coup retentit soudain contre la porte de la salle. Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione, se recomposant un visage neutre et ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, se tenait le maître des potions, son faciès marqué par le chagrin.

Snape : « Si vous voulez le voir, c'est maintenant Potter »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et d'une voix à peine audible dit :

« Je reviens »

La chaîne toujours serrée dans sa main, Harry passa la porte et commença à marcher lentement derrière le professeur Snape.

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie après un trajet qui sembla durer des heures à Harry.

Snape le laissa devant la porte. Harry tremblait de tout son être en saisissant la poignée. Cette poignée, cette porte qui allait le porter vers quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir. Mais il le fallait, pour qu'il y croit, pour qu'il fasse le deuil de celui qui aurait à coup sur changer sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, il la passa, tremblant toujours et lança un regard à travers l'infirmerie déserte. Il aperçut les corps blessés de certains de ses amis, d'autres personnes qu'il connaissait de vue. Il se refusa à s'attarder sur cette vue, ça faisait trop mal. Il avança péniblement jusqu'au fond de l'infirmerie. Là, il y avait un lit caché par un rideau. Il poussa doucement le rideau et s'approcha du lit. Il vit une main, d'une blancheur de nacre, sortir du drap et ne pût s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses mains. Elle était dure, si dure et si froide. Faisant son possible pour ne pas craquer maintenant, il prit une forte inspiration et se décida à découvrir le visage pâle du drap blanc qui le recouvrait. Il approcha sa main, la recula soudain, puis la rapprocha et souleva le drap, ce maudit drap. Mon dieu, ce visage, si parfait, ses traits si délicats. Mais il y avait ce froid glacial autour de lui, dans un espoir absurde, Harry s'aventura à aller déposer une main sur le cœur du Slytherin, ce cœur, qu'il croyait inexistant chez Draco. Là aussi, il s'était trompé. Mais rien, aucun battement aucun souffle, Snape avait dit vrai. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit, sans lâcher la main de son ennemi et l'autre main toujours posée sur son cœur. Il ne sût pas pourquoi, mais une chanson lui vint soudain en tête, une vieille chanson française que sa tante ne se lassait pas d'écouter pendant qu'elle cuisinait. Il se mit à la chanter au Slytherin, changeant instinctivement quelques paroles inappropriées.

Il avait de grands yeux très clairs  
Où parfois passaient des éclairs  
Comme au ciel passent des orages.  
Il était plein de tatouages  
Que j'ai jamais très bien compris.  
Son cou portait : "Pas vu, pas pris."  
Sur son cœur on lisait : "Personne"  
Sur son bras droit un signe : "la mort".

Je connais son nom, mais ne sais rien d'lui.  
Il m'a aimée toute la nuit,  
Mon légionnaire  
Et me laissant à mon destin,  
Il est parti dans le matin  
Plein de lumière   
Il était minc', il était beau,  
Il sentait bon le sable chaud,  
Mon légionnaire  
Y avait du soleil sur son front  
Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
De la lumière

Bonheur perdu, bonheur enfui,  
Toujours je pense à cette nuit  
Et l'envie de sa peau me ronge.  
Parfois je pleure et puis je songe  
Que lorsqu'il était sur mon cœur,  
J'aurais dû crier mon bonheur...  
Mais je n'ai rien osé lui dire.  
J'avais peur de le voir sourire !

On l'a trouvé sur la terre  
Il avait ses beaux yeux ouverts.  
Dans le ciel, passaient des nuages.  
J'ai contemplé ses tatouages

Une larme sur mon visage

Et j'ai lu

Voyant son cou : "Pas vu, pas pris"  
Voyant son cœur : "Ici, personne."  
Il ne savait pas...Je lui pardonne.

J'rêvais pourtant que le destin  
Me ramèn'rait un beau matin  
Mon légionnaire,  
Qu'on s'en irait seuls tous les deux  
Dans quelque pays merveilleux  
Plein de lumière !  
Il était minc', il était beau,  
On l'a mis sous terre  
Mon légionnaire !  
Y avait du soleil sur son front  
Qui mettait dans ses cheveux blonds  
De la lumière !

Harry finit son couplet dans un souffle. Il avait trouvé ce petit chant d'adieu approprié. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue et se résolut à partir d'ici, à le laisser reposer en paix.. pour toujours. Que c'était dur à penser. Mais c'était comme ça, plus rien ne pouvait changer cette fatalité. Regardant une dernière fois la main de Draco dans la sienne, il vit la chaîne qui pendait autour de ses doigts. Il décida de lui laisser, l'enroula autour de son poignet et lui murmura « qu'elle te protège là ou tu es ». La chaîne se disposa sur le bras fin de Draco et se mit à briller d'une légère lueur rougeâtre. Comme un symbole. Le symbole d'un amour partagé. Ce bout de métal insignifiant, posé négligemment, mais, qui, pour eux, représentait tellement. wwouahh les rimes

Il lâcha la main diaphane, la remit sous le drap et effleura une dernière fois les lèvres envoûtantes de Drake.

« Je t'aime » susurra t'il contre sa bouche.

Sentant que si il restait, il allait s'écrouler et ne plus jamais vouloir repartir, il remit vite fait le drap sur le visage de Draco et sans se retourner, sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé. Une fois dehors, il s'appuya contre la porte, souffla péniblement et songea un instant à tout laisser tomber, pour le rejoindre. Mais il lui sembla entendre la voix dans sa tête, SA voix, stridente, traînante, froide qui se moquait « Potter, attends, tu te fous de qui là ? Toute ta vie tu t'es plaint d'avoir un fardeau à porter, d'être le héros des temps sorciers, et là, t'es enfin débarrassé de la face de serpent et tu veux tout lâcher ? Pour moi ? Nan, mais tu déconnes. Vis ta vie un peu, sois heureux bordel ! Je garderais un œil sur toi, t'inquiète pas, et un jour, on se retrouvera sûrement, mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt Potter, maintenant vas-y, part d'ici, vit et te retourne pas. Et c'est un ordre Potter »

De là où il était Draco sentait la peine d'Harry et au lieu de l'enfoncer, il avait voulu le secouer, lui remettre un bon coup de pied aux fesses comme le fait si bien un Malfoy, il espérait que ça marcherai. Une fois passé dans l'autre monde, si la personne avait été assez bonne au cour de sa vie, un mort avait le droit de faire passer un message par la pensée à une personne de son choix. Dray avait choisi harry. Il voulait lui révéler ses pensées, sa tendresse pour lui, lui avouer quelle plénitude il avait éprouvé à être dans ses bras, à sentir sa peau sucrée, ses lèvres. Mais il avait vite déchanté, l'état d'Harry l'inquiétait, alors, il avait été le Malfoy de d'habitude, pour ne pas l'attendrir, il avait été froid, dur, et en même temps, rassurant, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Harry parte avec lui. Il voulait le voir vivre et sourire de là ou il serait. Il voulait tout simplement qu'il soit heureux. Drake quitta l'esprit d'Harry, en priant pour que son discours ait convaincu le Gryffi et se retira dans l'autre monde, le cœur plus léger.

L'esprit d'Harry avait dérivé, il avait imaginé la voix de Malfoy dans sa tête, c'était étrange, c'était comme si c'était lui, qu'il avait été vraiment là et il se disait que c'était à peu près le discours qu'aurait pu tenir le Slytherin. Alors, il écouta son ordre. Se redressant, il partit d'un pas conquérant vers son avenir, sans se retourner une seule fois. Juste pour Draco.

**FIN **


End file.
